galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 2 Chapter GC 10
Har-Hi the Dai was sitting in the Command Chair of the Tigershark as he had the Conn during second dog watch . It was another hour to midnight OTT and the end of his shift. The USS Tigershark perhaps the most unusual ship in the Union fleet, with the most diverse crew ever assembled was on her way to a place called Brhama Port. This was an independent mining outpost in a shattered star system and also a notorious pirate port. At the Nav station sat a 12,000 year old Golden who had been the leader of his kind. It was his first time on this posting. Krabbel the Archa spider and Senior Navigation Officer was off duty, but was present anyway sitting right beside the Golden to supervise the Old Merchant handling this post. Since he was here anyway he had volunteered to take Helm. While Krabbel was the ship's Chief Navigator, he had a sufficient Helm rating to steer the Tigershark. An Attikan Marine Officer named Fectiv manned Tactical. That a Marine manned a Bridge console was about as unusual as the ship and while it was not against regulations, it was unheard off. But then aboard the Tigershark there were quite a few things stretched to the very limit of standard Navy regulations and procedures. Har-Hi was certain there was no other Union vessel with a genuine Y'All warrior manning the Communications Console. The Tigershark had its Janus Mask active and looked like a Katarian Armed Trader and pretended to be the pirate ship Silver Streak. Har-Hi turned a little to face the Engineering Officer, the small rodent like furry Holdian and said. “Everything alright with the tractors?” He asked because they were towing a Pirate ship. The little Holdian answered. “Yes Sir, once the mass is in motion it takes very little to keep it going. The material stress and shear forces are well within expected tolerances.” Har-Hi said. “We once towed a full size Hospital ship with a Barracuda destroyer. Back then we were beyond any tolerance.” The Golden said without taking his eyes of his read outs. “I really want to hear all the adventures you and the Captain had. It seems there weren't many dull moments.” Har-Hi was both relaxed and highly alert and the tall Dai Than turned to look towards the Ready room door. “Indeed, Mr. Sobody there weren't many dull moments since I met our Captain.” Narth sitting at OPS said. “I have not yet managed to understand what the exact definition of a moment is. Is it more than a minute, less than 30 seconds. The expression of taking a moment or waiting a moment is quite confusing. Yet I too agree with our XO, the time we have shared...” He interrupted himself and said. “Sensor contacts, at 7.9 degrees due course, distance 4.1. Hostile activity possible. It appears quite similar to our other encounter.” Har-Hi said. “Drop us out of Quasi and cut thrust Mr. Krabbel. SHIP go to Yellow and be so kind and inform the Captain. She said everything that crosses our bow is fair game.” The voice of the ship AI responded . “She is on her way.” --””-- Yellow Alert and SHIP's voice caught me on Deck R just as I was climbing out of the ship's swimming pool. “Captain we have three contacts on scanner horizon. First situation assessment suggests two pirates and a third ship of unknown configuration.” “Nothing for days, but each time I decide to take a swim, there is something.” I sighed and said. “All stop, maintain yellow alert and I am on my way.” SHIP of course had her audio sensors open and since she wasn't like any other Ship AI I knew, she said. “It was you who wanted to be informed about any scanner contact. We could make a big bow around it and you go back swimming.” I gave the shimmering inviting water a last look and said. “I can swim anytime, this isn't a leisure cruise and I am the Captain and must set an example. Why I am even explaining such things to you? You know we can't leave things unchecked. It's part of our mission.” “Because I am your SHIP and I like have things explained to me.” I jumped into the auto dresser and dialed for my usual pirate outfit. Of course I could have stayed and finished my swim and let Har Hi handle the whole situation, but this would have been highly inappropriate out of a number of reasons. I was the captain and it was my responsibility. We had standing orders to investigate any ship contact during our mission here in Freespace and besides this was what I lived for, I could swim anytime. While the Auto Dresser assembled the leather outfit around my recently altered body, I once more remembered Captain K'Tngnk while he let me steer his Pounder Class Battleship. Encounters in deep space were usually extremely rare and most situations developed in or near star systems, the usual destination of space ships. However this was Freespace and the region we traversed right now was called the Devil's Playground for a reason. Our current course more or less followed the the outer rim of the Scutum Centaurus arm of our galaxy, somewhere in this region was Brhama Port our first destination to make my first official appearance as Black Velvet and introduce the Silver Streak to local eyes and establish ourselves as major player in this lawless region of space. A few days ago we intervened as we witnessed a Pirate attack on what seemed at first a harmless civilian freighter. The Civilian freighter belonged to a Union Company but it was everything but harmless and after we captured and boarded the freighter, we found a horror freight consisting of human body parts and human captives intended to be sold on the Togar Meat markets. The freighter, the pirate crew and the human freight was on its way back to Union Space and we were towing the Pirate ship sans its crew behind us, with the intend to sell it at Brahma Port. My ship, the USS Tigershark was currently disguised as a Karthanian armed Trader named Silver Streak. To disguise an entire Starship we utilized by a marvelous device called the Janus System. I was quite certain that the Tigershark was the most unique ship not only within the Union fleet but perhaps in the entire Galaxy. It represented the very pinnacle of Union Technology and had been in development under the Codename "Project Fish" for centuries. We operated not under regular Union Fleet authority but were part of the secretive X Fleet and under Command of NAVINT. Our disguise and our undercover approach was necessary due to the Freespace treaty. This contract between the Big Four and about 70 independent civilizations, made it a war causing offense if any of the Big Four operated ships inside Freespace territory. No space ship operating under Union Authority was allowed to cross the treaty defined boundaries of this buffer region between the Big Four. This fact was used by pirates and criminals to escape pursuit and prosecution. So my ship looked like a heavily modified Karthanian trader and was known as the Silver Streak and I had taken on the disguise and identity of a female pirate Captain called Black Velvet. A female pirate of that name had raided ships and colonies four hundred years ago and then had vanished under mysterious circumstances. No one outside a very exclusive circle of individuals knew that the Black Velvet and the Silver Streak from back then also had been a NAVINT cover operation. Our mission was it to hunt pirates and neutralize as many of that murdering scum as possible; to gather Intelligence on Union Mil Tech trade, find pirate hideouts and suppress the Slave and Drug trade. Specifically we were also to find out more about the Sinister Alliance and eliminate a Pirate The region we were traversing was close to what the Dai called the Thalim Nebula. A region of space where five Suns simultaneous went Supernova. Part of that Nebula had been claimed by the Union and much of what had been Galactic Council space in that area was now also considered Union Space, claimed after the recent events following the war against the Nogoll. The region was still in turmoil and the final boundaries subject to heated dispute and new friction between the Union and the Kermac led Galactic Council. We now were clear on the other side of the Thalim Nebula. I reached the bridge simultaneous with Shea, Mao and Shaka. Like a dance move practiced a million times, Har-Hi got up in a fluent move and so did everyone else, switching and occupying their stations. I sank into the leather of my Command seat and as always all doubts, all uncertain feelings left me. This is where I belonged. “Engineering . disengage tractor and set the the Mighty Nine to drift. Tactical give me a full 360.SHIP, Battle view.” While Circuit confirmed Tractor projectors deactivated, my Command seat was pushed up and my surroundings changed. I now had an unobstructed view of space, a simulated computronic enhanced view of course, bridge stations reduced to icons floating just at the edge of my field of view. At 11 degrees of our intended course and at 3.9 light years distance were three bright signals. Har-Hi spoke after he collected the different department reports. “The contacts I am marking now red are known pirate ships. The 340 meter Anarka and the 360 meter Meronka. Operated by the Terrible Twins. Hans is receiving detailed intel as we speak. Both pirate ships are heavily customized DeNoir Baltic Corvettes,legally sold surplus from almost 700 years ago. Shea's Power distribution scan confirms Mao's armament estimate. They both have very good Shimmer Shields in Union Standard triple layer configuration and both are armed with real Nul Froth Casters. Both ships would pose a serious opponent to the Silver Streak, together they would be more than a match to the ship we are supposed to be. Their opponent is a massive 1000 meter ship of unknown configuration, but energy signature suggests Tech Level 6. Detailed weapon or material scans are not possible with the scanners and sensors we are simulating. The shields of the unknown ship appear to be standard energy and matter repulsors, no para- or transdim signatures present. Situation analysis suggests they are about to engage in hostile activities.” “Alright then let us welcome the strangers and reduced the number of pirates in these region by two. All hands Battle Stations. Raise Shields. Krabbel take us to the outmost range of our Snipers. If at all possible I like to stay out of the range of those Froth Casters. Mao, clip their claws before we get any closer, prepare for Micro TL and see if you can time your fire whenever the alien ship fires.” Har-Hi said.”That's not a bad idea at all, they never suspect us but think it was the Alien.” --””-- Shipmaster Noldra was actually glad the uncertainty was over and his gut feeling had once more proven to be more accurate than the scanners. Two ships of unknown configuration were approaching. The Kermac had returned to the bridge and the Prince woke from his nap. Albra blinked with his big brown eyes. “What is the matter, how can anyone find some rest with all this commotion?” Noldra fumed. “Your excellency do you want to lead our vessel into combat against two unknown hostiles and remove me from command?” “No of course not, I have full confidence in...” Noldra was close to physically drag the Prince out of his Command stool. “Then get out of my seat, now and take that pale piece of Alien offense of my bridge, your Majesty.” The prince got up with a hurt expression and Albra sat down. “Raise our Energetic Fences at once and prepare to launch Revenge Bringers. Operator see if those Aliens can be raised on the Etherwaver.” The Kermac did not leave and neither did the prince, but the Command crew around Albra functioned and did their duty. The white skinned ambassador of the Kermac pointed at the visual viewer. “Don't waist your time talking to them. Commence all resources to propulsion and continue to approach Kermac space. That space rubble will not dare to follow.” “Kermac, you return to your quarters and remain there or by the First Emperor's Holy Manhood I have you dragged there. We can't go trans light until we have serviced the engines.” The Kermac was outraged but knew when it was a good time to remain silent. The Operator of the Ether set turned. “We made contact to them and they demand our surrender. They will spare our lives if we hand over all valuables. They have not identified themselves.” “Then our answer will be clear. Let us hand out something valuable indeed. Launch Revenge Bringers one through twenty..” Xandrao ship to ship missiles were very fast and able to reach near light speed very fast and shut down their space cutting infra fields moments before impact, bringing 500 kilos of relativistic mass to bear traveling at 99 percent of light. They were equipped with the best computers Xandrao engineering could come up with and had the ability to split into multiple attack vector warheads. The ship shuddered at enemy weapon impact. Lights flickered and seat restraints activated as ship gravitation was lost. One of the analysts reported. “Enemy is using a Gravitation based weapon and it collapsed shields. The enemy ships intercepted several Revenge Bringer missiles, but a good number impacted on their shields wearing them down. One of the Scanner operators reported. “Ship Master, our Revenge Bringers have disabled both ships. For some reason we can't yet explain our warheads must have penetrated the enemy shields and armor and destroyed some vulnerable spot. The enemy ships lost propulsion and weapons as it appears. “Finish them off!” Yelled the floating Kermac. Noldra wanted to finish off the Kermac but he said. “Reload the Missile tubes and fire a second volley.” “Ship Master Noldra we are being called from a third ship that just appeared on our scanners.” --””-- Category:Fragments